


Dirty

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: The moment Nero recognized Kyrie as a woman and himself as a man.





	Dirty

Nero considered himself a simple man, truly. There was nothing complicated about him, according to the image of himself he had had inside his mind, and, for some extended period of his life, he was earnestly proud of it.   
Until his entire point of view was turned upside-down on some, hot summer day.

There was nothing meaningful in that day, nothing special. Just a regular day, with usual schedule, filled with usual activities and the same people he had already known for years. Kyrie was among those people. Nero could not recall a single day without her presence and never had he had any different perspective on her.   
It was a regular chat, on his break between the trainings. She was as kind as understanding as always, her words free of the biased views and opinions he had on his name, and there was nothing out of ordinary, for god’s sake, there was nothing—

The slight movement of her body shifting into a more comfortable position on a chair was like a sudden ray of light in his blind darkness. It caught his eye; he moved his gaze up on her back, towards her neck and her face.

_ “Kyrie”, _ he called her name in his mind, conflicted internally about that weird feeling inside. What was that supposed be? There was nothing out of ordinary, just her regular clothes, hairstyle, it was just Kyrie, the same Kyrie he has known for—

His mind clicked, making the wave of hotness spread across his body.

_ “Dear God,”  _ he swallowed thickly, jumping out of his seat,  _ “it’s, it’s…!” _

He ignored her confused screams and sprinted straight towards his room. 

***

The room was already getting smelly, the sheets of his bed soaked in sweat and… God, was he insane? Was he finally turning into a sinner kept being accused of being? 

_His hand tightened around his penis, feeling it harden again. How many times was it now? How was it even possible to do it so many times?!_

He breathed out quietly, aware of possibility of being heard. He tried to control himself, just a bit, just not to be found, but his mind was not going to go easy on him. 

Kyrie was a woman. He knew that obvious fact from the beginning, but it was today that he understood completely. The fact of her being a woman was not the thing that turned him into this state; the facts that came after did. 

For the first time, he noticed how her body has evolved into something…

_ Lustful.  _

It was only a split second but it was just enough to spot things he has never before bothered about. 

That curve of her neck. 

That tight fabric around her breasts. 

Those plump, juicy hips, she unintentionally sticked out, while shifting her position on that damn chair…!

A pathetic moan escaped his lips, when his hand got covered with a fresh wave of semen once again.

It’s not like he hasn’t noticed women around him: how their hips swayed with their steps, their breasts curved under their robes, their pettite, plump faces differed from the men around him. He has even let himself take care of his urges a few times, but this…  
This was different. There was something… primal in this and he could not explain it. She was dear to him, that was undeniable, he has been aware of that for years. Nothing in this world could take her place, not after how she has engraved herself inside his heart over and over. 

But this time, it wasn’t about his heart.

Nero’s veins were filled with lust, while his mind dictated him commands so primal, he even started doubting his humanity.     

_ Catch, ravish, impregnate.  _

His hand kept moving crazily on his shaft, the thoughts flowing inside his head like a river. 

Tearing her dress, her underwear, then kissing her neck, her breasts, her belly…

“Ngh…”, he buried his face into a pillow, almost feeling her skin under his fingers.    
How would she react, if he spread her plump thighs, if he saw her pu—

A sudden shiver shook his body. 

_ “No,”  _ he thought,  _ “that word is too dirty for her.”  _

When the last amount of sperm fell down from his finally limp member, his body felt numb and empty. 

“Am I… dirty…?” He whispered to himself, not daring to glance around his stuffy room. 

The smell was disgusting, the image certainly wasn’t better. 

But he made a promise that night. 

If the price of keeping her clean was being dirty, he would gladly pay it.    

 


End file.
